Silver Nail Polish
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Angsty. And a product of insomina and being stuck in a house with a loud dog for days on end. Title doesn't really fit, but it was the best I could come up with. Not *really* tied to the movie. Please R&R.


Silver Nail Polish

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the concept of the X-Men movie, used to ground this little fic. I do own Siko and Mareko. This has been a Two AM Drunk Production- which means it seemed like a good idea at the time. As always, feedback is loved. Note; late nights and nail polish fumes feed my muse, so just guess what I was doing before writing this.

My name is Siko Ikari, and I'm a mutant. I'm lucky. My mutation isn't very noticeable- and to be honest, it's kinda stupid. You see, I'm a quasimorph. I can change certain things about my body- like a chameleon. But it's not just color. I can make my hair shorter or longer, add or take a few inches and/or pounds, and even go from flat chested to porn star proportions. I haven't found a way to grow a guys 'equipment' yet, but I can still pass for one as long as the cloths stay on. And yes I need cloths. I'm kinda working on the whole morphing clothes along with the body, but the farthest I've gotten is to turn my skin into snake scales or fur. 

It's fun. I don't do much- especially if I'm going to be out in public, but I don't have to buy any make up, nail polish or nail polish remover any more. I just will the color into the proper area. And my costumes are killer. Just last Halloween, I went all out. My friends and I usually do the Trick or Treating thing together and we all pick out a theme well before the thirty first. This year was the furry. I chose to go as a snake cause I had found the perfect thing to wear; a white toga and a pair of leather sandals. And I'd thought the 'scales' thing would look cool. The scales were hard to do- not because it was hard to make them actual scales, but because I didn't want them to be real scales. After about an hour of concentrating, I had a body covered in what looked like grease paint but was actually my 'natural' skin color. Add in a pair of snake eyes 'contacts' and 'fake' fangs, and I was ready. My friends looked equally good and, even though we were 'too old' to go out collecting candy from strangers, we got a huge haul. 

I have so many dreams that may never come to be. I want to work in the theater, not as an actress even though I'd be great at it, but as a costumer. I want to have a part in every step of getting an performer ready for a role- from designing to helping the person put on their make up. If I can't do that, then I'd at least like to be a fashion designer. I love playing around with fabrics and figuring out what would look best. 

But I'm also scared. I'm a mutant, but I can't really **do** anything. How much of a weapon is being able to apply silver nail polish in five seconds, or growing out a bad hair style in a fraction of that time? I'm no fighter- never intended to be, never will be. If they ever pass the Mutant Registration Act, I'll don't know what will happen. Already, people aren't hiring mutants. Even when the mutation has nothing to do with the job. I can't turn on the news without hearing about another mutant hate crime. 

In school we're studying World War II and the Holocaust. My best friend Mareko, says that that can never happen again, but I know she's wrong. It's already started. Each night, as I get ready for bed, I wonder if tonight they are going to come for me. I mean, back then, they tried to find out who was and who wasn't a Jew. Then came the move to the ghettos, and then the concentration camps. My parents are getting worried because I've woken up screaming practically every single night. I close my eyes, and dream that I'm burning. I don't want to sleep anymore because all I see is flames and smoke.

I'm just a girl- barely seventeen. I don't want to change the world, I just want to live a normal life and raise a family. Am I really that big a monster just because I don't have to buy makeup anymore? If it was as simple as that, I'd continue to shell out money on beauty products I don't need just so they can sit in my room and gather dust. I want the rain to come and put out the fire. Is that too much to ask? 


End file.
